scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sunset Surprises
'Sunset Surprises' is the thirteenth episode of the first season of ''Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries. Premise The gang buys a clubhouse on Sunset Island. But, at sunset, the Sunset Demon attacks! Can Scooby and the gang save the island from the demon? Synopsis Scooby and the gang are attacked by the Sunset Demon! The gang arrives at Sunset Island. They decide to spend the rest of the year there. The gang meets Mr. Clubs. He sells clubhouses. Mr. Clubs tells the gang they should leave the island before the Sunset Demon destroys them. The gang ignores his warning. Soon, they have a clubhouse. Shaggy and Scooby go off. In the Sunset Strawberry Store, Scooby and Shaggy meet Ms. Berry. She says she wants the famous Golden Strawberry, but she doesn't need it. Ms. Berry walks off. Scooby and Shaggy buy some strawberries. One the way to the clubhouse, Scooby and Shaggy see something. They scream. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are in the clubhouse. They realize its sunset, and Scooby and Shaggy aren't back yet. They go off to find the guys. Fred, Daphne, and Velma get in the van. While searching for Shaggy and Scooby, something makes the van's tires melt. Soon, the van can't move. Fred, Daphne, and Velma exit. They realize the tires have melted. Fred points out the sound of Scooby and Shaggy screaming. He, Velma, and Daphne follow the screaming. When they are out of sight, the van's tires reappear. The van drives off without a driver! Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are searching for Scooby and Shaggy. They hear more screaming. Fred, Daphne, and Velma enter the Sunset Strawberry Store. They see a poster of the Golden Strawberry. Fred accidentally rips the poster off the wall. Behind is a door. Behind the door, Fred, Daphne, and Velma discover a secret passageway. They explore until they find Scooby and Shaggy. After rescuing Scooby and Shaggy, the gang hears footsteps. They hide. A demon that seems to be made of the sun comes. Shaggy and Scooby tell Fred and the girls that the monster is the Sunset Demon. The Sunset Demon finds their hiding spot. The entire passage way is burned to the ground by the Sunset Demon, right as the gang escapes the passageway. The gang splits up to look for clues. Scooby and Shaggy are searching for clues. They are attacked by the Sunset Demon! After escaping, Scooby and Shaggy decide to eat the strawberries they purchased. Scooby finds a strawberry that he can't bite. The Sunset Demon appears. He takes the strawberry and vanishes. Scooby and Shaggy moan. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are searching for clues. They see all the buildings that the demon has burned down. Scooby and Shaggy come running up. They explain what happened. Velma thinks about what they said. The Sunset Demon swoops down and kidnaps Daphne. The gang goes after him. They follow the demon to abandon castle. They split up. Scooby and Shaggy are searching for Daphne. The Sunset Demon appears. Scooby and Shaggy flee as the demon shoots sun balls at them. After escaping, Scooby and Shaggy discover Daphne in a dudgeon. Daphne knows where the strawberry is. She leads Scooby and Shaggy around the castle. Meanwhile, Fred and Velma are looking for Daphne. They find Scooby and Shaggy’s strawberry in a box. The Sunset Demon appears. Fred and Velma grab the strawberry and run away. The demon chases them. After escaping, Fred and Velma discover a book. Velma knows who the demon is. Meanwhile, Daphne is leading Scooby and Shaggy to the strawberry. When they arrive, the berry is gone! The Sunset Demon appears. He stars melting the castle. Daphne, Scooby, and Shaggy bump into Velma and Fred. Fred hands Shaggy the strawberry. Velma explains she solved the mystery. Fred decides to explain his trap. Scooby and Shaggy will get the Sunset Demon to chase them. They will lure him under a column. Next, Fred, Daphne, and Velma will use a machine to melt the column. By the time the gang escapes the castle, it will have collapsed on the demon. Next, the gang can unmask the demon. After getting Scooby Snacks, Scooby and Shaggy agree to do it. They soon capture the Sunset Demon. It is Ms. Berry! She painted the Golden Strawberry like a normal strawberry and hid it in the store. She planned to come back soon and buy it, but Scooby and Shaggy bought it first. The police come and take her away. The episode ends with the gang leaving the island. “Rooby-Rooby-Roo!” cheers Scooby. Cast and characters Villains *Sunset Demon Suspects Culprits Locations *Sunset Island **Sunset Strawberry Store ***Secret passageway **Clubhouse Notes/trivia Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities *Velma knew the Sunset Demon was Ms. Berry. But, she was never told about Ms. Berry, nor did Velma meet her. Home media *Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries the Complete 1st Season Quotes Category:Decca03's Stuff Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Episodes Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Season 1